Even Halloween Has An Angel!
by iNiGmA
Summary: [FINISHED] Harry loves Ginny. Ginny loves Harry. The Halloween Ball was supposed to be a perfect night for them to truly express their feelings for each other and dance the night away. So how could everything have gone so horribly wrong?


**Disclaimer: OMG, what's this you say??? JKR is giving me the rights to HP????!! No way… no fcking way!!! dies What, you were _joking_?!?!?! Wow, that's SO wrong… cries bitter tears Oh well then, ppl… FANfiction it is!**

****

**Author's note: Wow, it's been ages since I wrote a fic, hasn't it? Well, I actually wrote this one sometime in October… it's for a contest where I had to use certain things, events (whatever). I'll tell you ppl what they are at the end… (if I find them, that is lol). Did I win? I have no clue… so probably not… but I still like the fic, so here it is! OK, the limit was 5000 words so I couldn't write it exactly like I wanted and the end might seem a lil weird cause I shorted in slightly but I don't really want to change anything.. so enjoy.. and _PLEASE_ review when you're done! Some characters might seem outa character, but that's probably because I haven't written anything for a while…. But enjoy anyway, kay? smile rated mostly for language and for the adult-type part at the end.. no sex. Enjoy. **

**Even Halloween Has An Angel**

By: iNiGmA

He watched her as she sat in the armchair a few feet away from him. The golden glow of the flames set her pale skin alight and gave her the appearance of a beautiful angel that had just descended from Heaven. And she was, of course. She was that beautiful angel for someone as perfect as her couldn't be anything less. She was smart and beautiful – a rose in full bloom while all the others were doomed to remain as mere buds of never-blooming flowers to him forever. She was perfect to him, and he wanted her – to be with her, to love her. At the moment, he'd even be content with merely observing her, imagining walking hand-in-hand with her around the lake beneath the glow of many wondrous stars. He wanted to bathe in the glow of her beauty forever. However, fate would not have it.

"Harry."

She turned around, her beautiful brown eyes coming into full contact with his piercing green orbs. His name… so soft a sound on her lips – she had said it! But she couldn't know what he felt… he couldn't let her know…

"What is it?" He asked, chasing the fantasies of her out of his head.

"Do you know when Ron and Hermione are coming back? It's been a while, hasn't it? It's so late… we're the only ones left here."

Harry looked around the Gryffindor common room for the first time in quite a while and noticed that she was right indeed. They were truly the only ones left now. Being so captivated by her beauty, he had not noticed. Normally, he would have gone to bed by now since he had actually finished all his homework on time and had no reason to stay in the common room so late with futile hopes that Sirius' head would appear in the flames of the now dying fire. His godfather's death had taken a hard toll on him and he was only now starting to slightly recover… and the only thing that had kept him from slipping into utter despair was the existence of her. Ginny. The beauty he had come to love over the weeks spent with the Weasleys during the summer.

"Well, they're decorating the school for Halloween," he offered, "so who knows when they'll be back."

"I hope it's soon," Ginny yawned.

"If you're tired, you should go to bed. They might take hours… you know what they're like."

_No, don't go, Ginny. Stay with me. Stay forever…._

"Yeah… maybe you're right. I'm just about done, anyways."

_No, don't go, Ginny…_

"'Night, Harry."

"'Night…" Harry mumbled, watching as she ascended the steps to the girl's dormitory… knowing that he couldn't follow her.

She had barely been out of the room for five minutes when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Ron and Hermione emerged into the common room, both looking exhausted.

"Harry!" Ron said, his face lighting up. "What are you doing up, mate?"

"Homework," lied Harry. Ron screwed up his face.

"Don't remind me… I haven't even started!"

"Copy mine," offered Harry.

Hermione seemed on the verge of saying something about the flaws of copying homework but decided to plop down on the nearest armchair instead.

"You wouldn't believe them, Harry…" She said. "They made us decorate everything…."

"The whole bloody school!" Ron cried. "I don't even know why… Halloween isn't for another week. Starting a bit early this year, aren't they?"

"To get us into the spirit," said Hermione. "To take our mind of Voldemort and the last attack. Professor Dumbledore must've thought it would be best for us all to take a break."

"S'pose so," shrugged Harry.

"There's going to be a Halloween Ball," said Ron. "A costume party."

"Interesting…" Harry muttered, vividly remembering the Yule Ball. "Who're you going with?" He threw at Ron.

"Uh…" said Ron, glowing scarlet.

"Me," Hermione informed him.

"Well, we're both Gryffindor Prefects, so…" Ron mumbled, still red.

"That's good then," said Harry.

"Yes, good." Hermione said. "What about you, Harry? Anyone in mind?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged, images of Ginny flashing through his mind once again.

"I know," Ron said. "Why don't you ask Ginny?"

"G-Ginny?" Harry gasped, trying to keep his voice natural. Could Ron have possibly read his mind?! Impossible!

"Yeah," said Ron causally. "She likes you, doesn't she? You're much better than Michael Corner."

"Err…."

"And you don't like Cho anymore, after all. So why not?"

Harry shrugged.

"We all know you like her, Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Ron and I saw the way you were looking at her all summer…"

It was now Harry's turn to glow scarlet.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbled, running up the stairs and leaving a laughing Ron and Hermione in his wake.

Once he was safe in his bed, Harry lay on his back and observed the canopy above him, thinking over what his two best friends had just said. Sure, he would love to ask Ginny to the ball. But the idea was so new… so unexpected… so _exciting_. Would she possibly say "yes" and go with him? Hermione had said last year that Ginny used to like him… but that was the problem: _used_. What about now? He, Harry, had not awoken to his feelings until far too late.

_Do I even stand a chance now? _

The unspoken question plagued him like some incurable disease. Had he lost his chance with Ginny before he had even got it? Were they never meant to be?

He traced a finger over the scar on his forehead; the reminder of his misery. Yet, Ginny was like the bright spot on his dark horizon that pushed a lot of the misery away. And she herself was unaware of that. He couldn't just lose her before he even had a chance to tell her how he felt. He'd have to ask her.

_All right_, Harry told himself. _I'll ask her. Tomorrow, I'll ask her._

When walking through the corridors to the Great Hall the next day, Harry was shocked to find all the walls clad in orange and black streamers with glowing pumpkins floating in the air above him.

_They weren't kidding when they said they had to decorate the _whole_ school_, Harry thought in amusement.

He continued on to the Great Hall, which was decorated in the usual Halloween decorations. Harry saw a few of the students looking mildly surprised at the early start of Halloween.

After Harry had been eating for a while, ignoring Ron who was continuously staring at him and then at Ginny while winking, Dumbledore rose to his feet to make a speech, quieting the mass of chattering students at once.

"I'm sure many of you are surprised due to the early decorations. The reason for this is Halloween Week. The following week, Halloween will be celebrated every day. Students are free to wear costumes to class if they desire. Candy will also be available in your common rooms throughout the week. On October 31st, there will be no classes, and we will have a Halloween Costume Ball. All students are welcome to attend; with costumes or without. The best costume will be given a prize of a twenty galleon gift certificate to any store in Hogsmeade of their choice. That is all. We hope you all enjoy Halloween Week!"

With those booming words, Dumbledore took his seat once again and all the students started talking in excited tones. Harry glanced over at Ginny causally. She was staring into space, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly she got up and made her way to the door. Seeing this as a perfect chance, Harry got up as well and followed her, not seeing Malfoy get up over at the Slytherin table and follow Ginny as well.

Ginny walked through the deserted corridors and disappeared into the Girl's Lavatory. Harry made to stand near the door when he saw Malfoy walking down the hall toward him.

"Shit…" Harry muttered.

The last person he wanted around while he asked Ginny to the Halloween Ball _had_ to be Malfoy. He hurried down the hall before Malfoy had a chance to see him and hid behind a suit of armor, hoping Malfoy would walk by him and not notice. But Malfoy didn't walk by him at all. On the contrary, he stopped near the door to the lavatory and leaned against the wall, an evil smirk on his face.

_What's he doing here?_ Harry wondered. _Does he know Ginny's there? What's that bastard planning…?_

He stood where he was, watching Malfoy cautiously.

Suddenly, the door to the lavatory burst open and Ginny walked out, running one hand through her hair.

"Hello, Ginny."

Before she had a chance to react Malfoy had pinned her to the wall with his wand. Ginny gasped.

"How about going to the Halloween Ball with me, Weasley?" Malfoy drawled, still pointing the wand at her and keeping her frozen in place. "I could make it worth your while…"

"Go to hell," Ginny growled.

"No one turns down Draco! You little bitch!"

He raised his wand but before he had a chance to say anything, Harry, blazing with fury, yelled:

"_Expelliarmus_!" And the wand flew out of Malfoy's hand.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Potter!" Malfoy growled as he whirled around, his face twisted in a snarl.

"Stay _away_ from her!" Harry yelled, sinking his fist into Malfoy's face as hard as he could. Malfoy stumbled back, grabbing his nose. Blood ran down his hands and Harry felt a sort of satisfied pleasure at seeing Malfoy in pain.

"You…" Malfoy snarled, "you… fu–"

"_Stupefy_!" Harry said, and Malfoy fell face-first to the ground, unconscious. "No Crabbe and Goyle to protect you now, Death Eater scum," Harry growled. He turned to Ginny.

"Are you O.K., Ginny?"

"Y-Yeah," she said, casting a look at Malfoy on the floor. "Thanks, Harry. You really saved me there. I couldn't do anything since he froze me with his wand… I can't believe he actually tried to ask me to the ball! Can you?"

"Not at all. Never expected something like that from him."

"Yeah…" Ginny muttered, glancing at Malfoy again. "Yeah… Anyway, Harry, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at breakfast?"

"Welll, err…" he gulped. It was time. "Actually, for the same reason he was… Listen, Ginny, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"M-Me?" Ginny gasped. "Go to the ball… with you??"

"Yeah, you know… if you want to. It's O.K. if you don't but I just thought I'd ask, so…"

"Are you kidding?!" Ginny laughed; the huge grin on her face lighting up the darkened corridor. "I'd love to!"

"Huh? Really?"

"'Course," said Ginny. "Did you actually expect me to refuse, Harry? Honestly…"

"O.K. then," said Harry, feeling his insides soar. He felt like jumping up and down and screaming in joy. "Do you want to dress up?"

"Most definitely," grinned Ginny.

"Any ideas?"

Just then a booming gong sounded through the castle, signifying the start of the first lesson of the day.

"I'll think about it," said Ginny. "Well, gotta run. I have Snape and you know what he's like… especially O.W.L. year. So I'll see you later, Harry?"

"Yeah, later!" Harry called as she ran down the corridor. He then turned around and went off in search of Ron and Hermione, leaving Malfoy still sprawled on the floor.

The week leading up to Halloween passed without much incident. Harry seemed to be on a never-ending sugar high all week, excited at the prospect of going to the Halloween Ball with Ginny – beautiful, perfect Ginny.

That week, nothing at all (including Snape's two zeroes and snide remarks in Potions class) managed to get him down. On the contrary, he found everything downright hilarious – especially Seamus showing up to transfiguration in nothing but a towel and a shower cap and claiming that it was his Halloween costume. McGonagall had, of course, kicked him out of the classroom until he put on some real clothes.

Halloween just couldn't come soon enough. But, after a week of waiting, it was finally here!

Harry and Ron spent a few hours in their dormitory, trying to figure out some costumes.

"What do you reckon Hermione will dress up as?" Ron asked.

"Dunno…"

Harry's mind was only on Ginny, also wondering of her possible costume. She would look beautiful no matter what she wore, of course, but still… it was an amusing thought. He busied himself for a few minutes imagining Ginny in a skimpy cat costume or something of that sort and blushed furiously.

"We should dress up as vampires," said Ron. "It's perfect for Halloween…"

"But it's not good enough to win the costume contest, though…" Harry said. "We'll have to be original."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Ron. "I don't really care about the contest, so…"

_But I bet Ginny does_, thought Harry.

In the end, Harry decided to dress up as a Dementor.

This caused a very shocked/surprised/confused reaction from Ron.

"You are _so_ weird."

"I'm facing my fears."

"No, you're just _really_ weird."

"I'm trying to be original," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Not really, Harry. You're just wearing a huge black robe…"

"Shut it…"

Ron shrugged and the two of them made their way down to the common room where they stood waiting for Hermione and Ginny.

While they waited, Colin and Dennis Creevy bounced over to them. Both had colored their hair black and were wearing round glasses. Colin was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and Dennis was wearing his school robes. Both had colored their eyes green and with a closer look, Harry noted a highly familiar looking scar on their foreheads.

"Hiya, Harry," Colin said. Dennis echoed him.

"I'm dressed as you," Colin informed him unnecessarily.

"Me too!" Dennis chimed in.

"Uh…." Harry said, completely lost for words. "I…see…?"

"Isn't it cool, Harry?" Colin asked.

"It took us a while to get the spell to color our eyes! But we think the costumes turned out great!" Dennis cried. "We dressed up as you 'cause you're the best, of course."

"Right… thanks…" Harry mumbled, still not knowing what to say.

"Well we gotta go," Dennis informed him.

"See ya around, Harry!" Colin said.

Both of them grinned at him and ran out of the common room. Harry started after them, dumbfounded, while Ron snickered.

"What's so funny?"

Ron stopped snickering and looked up. Hermione was standing in front of him, dressed as a mermaid (except that her tail was really a very tight long skirt that flared out at the bottom and covered her feet). Her hair was down and oddly straight and she was wearing a bikini top covered in sea-shells. Ron's mouth literary dropped open.

"H-Hermione!" He gasped.

"What is it?"

"Your clothes…"

"What about them? You don't like it?"

"There… There aren't…." Ron's face glowed scarlet. "Love 'em!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Harry," she said, ignoring Ron, "why are you dressed as a Dementor?"

"At least _you_ can tell," muttered Harry.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Just wondering about your boggart and your costume, you know…"

"I just couldn't think of a costume, O.K.?!" Cried Harry. "I wish you all would stop pestering me about it!!"

"O.K., sorry…" Hermione said. "Just curious, that's all."

Harry was about to answer but grew silent when he saw Ginny appear at the foot of the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He stood frozen, enchanted by her beauty.

She was wearing a beautiful, pure white dress that was tight around her chest and fanned out into a puffy cloud at the bottom. It seemed to be floating a centimeter or so above the ground. A golden halo was set in her hair, which she had lengthened so that it reached her lower back. It was wavy and shone. In fact, the whole costume seemed to give off a beautiful golden glow. She smiled.

"Do you like it, Harry?"

"Love it…" he breathed. "You look so beautiful, Ginny. Like an Angel…"

"Well, I am," she shrugged.

Harry suddenly felt very ridiculous in his Dementor cloak.

"Let's go, shall we? We're late."

"Right," said Harry with a smile as he took Ginny's arm and led her out of the common room with Ron and Hermione close behind.

The Great Hall was decorated even more splendidly than it had been all week. The lights were dimmed and orange, giving the whole room a spooky orange glow. Huge pumpkins stood all along the walls. With a closer look, Harry noted that there was a small table inside each pumpkin and an orange lantern hanging above the table. The Weird Sisters were playing a slow song. They had set up in the space where the staff table was usually placed. Thousands of thin orange and black candles were floating above the heads of the dancing couples. Harry could also see several bowls of candy as well as of punch and other drinks placed near the walls in different locations. Live bats were flying around the ceiling, which was a clear night sky full of stars with an almost full moon shining in the distance.

"They won't fly down here, will they?" Hermione asked, eyeing the bats anxiously.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "Dumbledore won't do anything dangerous at the ball."

"Exactly," said Ron. "So relax and have fun. C'mon."

He led her off into the sea of dancers.

Harry and Ginny amused themselves for a while watching Ron and Hermione dance.

"Poor Hermione," said Ginny, shaking her head. "Someone's got to teach that idiot to dance…"

"Better than Neville, though, isn't he?" Harry asked in amusement, remembering the Yule Ball.

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Ginny. "But what about you, Harry? Are you better than Neville?"

"I don't know… am I?"

"Let's find out then," said Ginny, leading him toward the dance floor.

Harry smiled as they began to sway together in tune to the music. He was here, at the Halloween Ball… with Ginny in his arms. He couldn't be happier.

Someone else, however, couldn't be more pissed off.

"That damn Potter," Draco Malfoy muttered as he glared at Harry and Ginny dancing together from behind one of the giant pumpkins. He rubbed his face. He had not gone to the Hospital Wing since his encounter with Potter and the bruise on his cheek had still not gone away. "Daring to touch me… messing up my face…"

"So, are you gonna get him, Draco?"

He looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle looking at him expectantly.

"Of course," Malfoy said in a cold voice.

"But, Draco…." Said Goyle. "That girl won't like you if you do something to Potter…"

"Idiot!" Malfoy cried. "Do you _honestly_ think I like that dirty Weasley bitch?! I wasn't actually going to take her to the Ball with me. Use your brains, Goyle… oh right I forgot, you haven't got any. I was going to curse the girl and leave her there…. But now I have Potter to take care of, too. You know what they say, Goyle: the best way to hurt a man is through his bitch…."

"I never thought dancing would actually make me tired," said Ginny after half an hour. She fanned herself with her hand. "Can you excuse me for a bit, Harry? I'll be right back."

"O.K." Harry said. "I'll go get us some drinks, then. I'll meet you near the largest table over there, okay?" He added pointing at the table of candy and drinks stationed near the Weird Sisters.

"O.K." Ginny said. "See you in a few."

Harry watched her walk to the doors and proceeded to the table with a grin. Hidden in the shadows, Draco Malfoy smiled – but not a happy grin type of smile – a sadistic and evil smile.

"Perfect." He mouthed. He turned to Goyle.

"You know what to do, Goyle. Go."

"Right," said Goyle. He headed over to the table after Harry.

"Now," said Malfoy as he turned to Crabbe. "Polyjuice Potion is too much of a bother, so tell me if this spell works."

He pointed his wand at himself.

"_Kawaru__ hajimari_ _wa__ Harry Potter_!"

His hair grew messy and changed to black. He eyes became green and a scar appeared on his forehead. Soon, he looked identical to Harry.

"It's perfect," said Crabbe as he handed him a pair of glasses identical to Harry's and a black cloak that Malfoy threw on over his clothes.

"Good thing Potter is so stupid to wear this retarded costume," laughed Malfoy, Harry's voice issuing from his lips. "It's so easy to copy."

"That's such a cool spell!" Crabbe cried. "You don't even need to do anything for it… where did you find it, Draco? You're brilliant!"

"It's an old Japanese incantation," said Malfoy with an evil smirk. "One of father's books on the Dark Arts had it. It's supposed to last for up to four hours. Brilliant spell, I think. They don't teach it here. It's supposed to be too hard for anyone of our age to master but I don't see what the problem is. It's so easy. I suppose everyone here is just much too stupid. I bet even that Mudblood Granger couldn't do it."

"Well, it's perfect," said Crabbe, trying to be useful in any way he could.

"You'll have to find a way to help Goyle distract Potter if it takes too long. Understand? I don't care how you do it, but keep him busy."

Crabbe nodded, happy that Draco was finally trusting him with a task.

"I'll knock him out if I have to."

"If you must," shrugged Malfoy. "I'm going."

He walked off toward the door of the Great Hall. Crabbe stood where he was.

Meanwhile, Harry stood at the table, trying to decide what drink Ginny would like best. Seamus was standing a few feet away from him with Dean. He was wearing a long white robe and chatting to people excitedly.

"Me mam loves Halloween," he was saying. "Says it's the best holiday of the year. She loves dressing up and everything. 'Mazing, isn't it? She just wishes I was there with her now, but since I can't be I'm just having as much fun as I can here."

Goyle suddenly appeared in their group, seemingly searching for as much food as he could handle. Some people looked at each other apprehensively and backed away from the table, leaving Seamus and Dean by themselves. They turned around and saw Harry a few feet away.

"Harry!" Seamus cried. "Like my costume?"

"Err…" said Harry, glancing over the white robe Seamus was wearing. It didn't seem too different from his except for the color and lack of hood.

"I'm a priest!" Seamus informed him. "A Muggle priest!" He pointed at his collar. "Dean put me up to it… brilliant, isn't it?"

"It's better than the towel and shower cap, anyway," said Harry with a laugh.

"He's a mad-man," Dean muttered. "He can't get enough of these costumes…."

"I'm just getting into the spirit of things," Seamus said. "What're you dressed as, Harry? Dementor, is it?"

"Yeah."

"So weird," said Seamus. "From you of all people I wouldn't expect that…."

Harry shrugged.

"I couldn't think of anything better."

He glanced around to see if Ginny was coming yet but she was nowhere in sight. But he saw Goyle at the table, stuffing his face.

"I wonder why he's here by himself," said Dean, lowering his voice. "Bit weird…"

"Yeah," said Harry, watching Goyle in disgusted fascination and wondering how it was possible for on person to eat so much food.

_I hope Harry's not too bored waiting for me_, thought Ginny as she made her way back into the Great Hall. _Oh well…_

She walked through the doors and made to go to the table where she and Harry had planned to meet when she heard her name. She turned around.

"Harry!" She smiled, seeing him leaning against a pumpkin that was next to the door. "Did you get bored of waiting for me? Sorry."

"It's O.K.," he said. He was smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason, really. Just that you're back. C'mon, I want to show you something."

"Hmn… what?" Ginny asked, following him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but there was something different about him. She shrugged and brushed the thought away. She had to be imagining it. She hurried to catch up with him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

She followed him without saying a word as he led her to one of the pumpkins. It was in the corner of the room. He gestured her inside. She complied and he followed her, the door closing behind them.

"A pumpkin?"

"Isn't it cool?" He asked. "They've been here all this time and we haven't even gone inside one yet."

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Ginny as she looked around.

There was nobody else in the pumpkin. It was a wide open space with a table near the side. Now that the door was closed she couldn't see outside at all. She felt locked in and uncomfortable, but it was cool, too so she didn't say anything.

"Shouldn't the table be in the middle?" She asked, thinking it would look much better if everything was centered.

"It was."

"Huh?"

"It was in the middle," he said. "I moved it to the side."

"Why?"

"To make space."

"Space…?" Ginny asked, backing away slightly. She didn't like the look on Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong with – ?"

However, she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as he whipped out his wand and muttered something. She was thrown to the floor. Before she could move, he was on top of her, one hand on each side of her shoulders to stop her from getting up.

"H-Harry! What are you doing?!" She cried.

"What does it look like?" He whispered, lowering his face to her neck and licking it.

"S-STOP!" She yelled.

"No use yelling, Ginny. No one will hear you. I've soundproofed the walls with a spell."

"Why?!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Shut-up, bitch," he growled. "Just be a good girl and do what I say."

Ginny gasped.

"Harry…"

"I told you to shut the hell up!"

His hand reached for her dress, ripping the top in half.

"NO!!" Ginny cried, kicking up with her knee. He gasped and backed off while she scooted backwards, holding her hands in front of her protectively. "Y-You can't be Harry!" She cried. "You're not Harry! Harry would never say those things. He would never rape me! YOU'RE NOT HARRY! YOU'RE NOT!"

"Of course I am!" He cried. "Who else would I be? It's Harry, Ginny. It's me, Harry… you love me, remember?"

"No!" She cried, shaking her head. "NO! I love Harry but not you! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Harry," he growled.

"Your eyes!" She cried.

"What about them?" He said, advancing toward her again. But even now, he knew. His eyesight was getting blurry. He threw the glasses off.

"Gray…" Ginny gasped.

_Dammit_, Malfoy cursed inwardly. Why?! He was supposed to look like Harry for four hours and not even an hour had passed! The spell had gone wrong! Had he cast it wrongly? No – impossible!

"Malfoy!" Ginny cried. "I knew you couldn't be Harry! I knew it!"

"Shut-up, Weasley!" Malfoy cried, lunging at her. "This doesn't change anything!"

"NOO!" She screamed. "Get off of me! Harry! HARRY!!!"

"He can't hear you," said Malfoy gleefully. "He won't come. I'll keep you here 'till you're completely broken and then when Potter sees you, his little Gryffindor heart will break, too."

"You think you can do this at the Ball?" Ginny cried. "Are you mad?! There are teachers right outside of this pumpkin!"

"A little memory charm will fix all that," said Malfoy evilly. "No one will save you!"

But Malfoy froze suddenly. They could both hear shouting on the outside of the pumpkin and someone hitting the closed door.

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny! Are you in there?!"

"Potter!" Malfoy hissed. "How?!! Crabbe and Goyle should've…."

"HARRY!!" Ginny yelled, willing for him to hear her.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Harry framed in the doorway, a look of fury on his face.

"Malfoy!" He growled. "_Stupefy_!"

"Ah shit," Malfoy muttered and slumped unconscious on top of Ginny. Harry ran over to her and pushed his limp form away.

"Ginny! Are you all right?! Did that bastard do anything to you??"

"Not yet," she whispered, staring in wonder at the faces of Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Nearly Headless Nick, and many students hovering in the doorway. "H-How did you know I was here?" She wondered.

"Nearly-Headless Nick told me," said Harry, throwing a grateful look at the ghost as he took off his black Dementor robe and covered Ginny with it. "He said he saw me leading you into the pumpkin but then he noticed me at the table with Seamus and Dean. So he thought it was weird and took a peak inside the pumpkin and saw what was going on and went to tell me. Thanks, Nick," he added, turning to the ghost once again.

"No problem at all," said Nick with a small smile while Harry picked Ginny up and held her close to him while Dumbledore and McGonagall looked over Malfoy's limp body.

"I'm taking her to her dormitory," he said and he walked out of the Great Hall, carrying her in his arms.

"So much happened," muttered Ginny. "I wanted today to be perfect… I even dressed up as an Angel just for you, Harry."

He looked at her. Ginny. Beautiful Ginny.

"You're still an angel to me," he whispered as he leaned down to her and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

End

**Author's note: Well, I hope you ppl liked it! Here are the things I had to use: a pumpkin, someone punching somebody in the face, a spell gone wrong, a ghost, a shower cap, and a few live bats. **

**BTW, I know that that Japanese spell makes no sense at all… it's spossed to be something like "Begin change to Harry Potter" but.. shrugs Well I never said why the spell went wrong… maybe cause Malfoy just said it wrong.. lol… Anyway, this was VERY fun to write! smile so please leave a review!!**


End file.
